The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar
"The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" is an extended episode of Season 2 of The Lion Guard. It aired on July 29, 2017. Synopsis "After using the Roar of the Elders in anger, Kion unwittingly summons the Pride Lands’ greatest villain, Scar. David Oyelowo (“Selma”) guest stars as Scar and Landry Bender (Disney Channel’s “Best Friends Whenever”) guest stars as Makini, Rafiki’s spirited young mandrill apprentice. Christian Slater (Disney XD’s “Milo Murphy’s Law”) recurs as Ushari the snake."http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior/shows/the-lion-guard/episodes/the-rise-of-scar-1/ Plot In the Pride Lands, the dry season has started, and the Lion Guard is busier than ever, much to the annoyance of Ushari, who they keep running over. During their patrol, Ono informs his friends that Janja's clan is attacking Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene, and, sure enough, Janja and his crew are attacking the elephants, with Mtoto as their main target. The Lion Guard is shocked that the hyenas would hunt elephants because of how dangerous it is. The team drives the hyenas away, and Ma Tembo explains that the hyenas had been desperate because of the dry season. She also tells them that she is trying to find a new water source for her herd. Concerned at how quickly the start of the dry season has caused things to get out of hand, Kion tells Ono to stay with the herd and goes off to consult with his grandfather, Mufasa. Mufasa tells his grandson that the dry season is difficult because there is less food and water, which causes animals to make poor decisions. He also warns Kion to be careful to not lose control of the Roar of the Elders. Unbeknownst to Kion, his conversation is being overheard by a young female mandrill. After Kion's conversation is over, she introduces herself as Makini and tells him she's Rafiki's new apprentice. Makini gushes over what she had heard, but Kion tells her not to go talking too much about it. Unbeknownst to the pair, Ushari has heard everything and is contemplating how to use what he's learned against the Lion Guard for his benefit. Suddenly, Ono flies onto the scene and tells Kion that Janja and his crew are at it again. This time, they're attacking the baboons who have started following Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives and have the elephants go into a rocky gorge. Kion then blasts the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. With the hyenas gone, the baboons reveal that they are following Ma Tembo to a new water source. Ma Tembo resumes her search for a new water source while a concerned Kion decides to talk to his father. Meanwhile, Makini begins her training with Rafiki, but her impatience keeps her from making any progress. Seeing this, Rafiki tells her that the hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear, and sends her out to find her bakora staff. Elsewhere, Kion talks to his father about his concerns, but Simba assures his son that life is full of responsibilities and that one must face them head-on. Meanwhile, Janja and his crew have returned to the Outlands. Suddenly, they see Ushari and decide to eat him. Ushari asks Janja if he would like something meatier. Janja tells him that he would but can't because the Lion Guard keeps driving his clan off, to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa. He adds that if the hyenas want to stop the Guard, they should find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past. Janja retorts that no Great Lion would help the hyenas, but Ushari reminds him that there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, there must be a way for them to talk to Scar. Back in the Pride Lands, Makini has found her bakora staff. Ushari appears and convinces her to get Rafiki to reveal if there's a way to talk to Scar. Ushari then summons his skink friends to spy on Makini and reveal what Rafiki tells her about Scar. At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Makini asks Rafiki if there is a way to talk to Scar, and Rafiki explains that it depends on if the Great Lion is good or bad. The Great Lions of the Past are in the sky and their voices are in the wind, and they are the lions that appear when Kion uses the Roar. However, the Evil Lions of the Past like Scar appear in fire if they are unleashed by the Roar and the bakora staff. The skinks go off to tell Ushari and Janja what they've learned. In the meantime, Rafiki introduces the royal family to Makini, who goes with Kiara to help Ma Tembo find a new water source. Back in the Outlands, Ushari and Janja decide to use what they have learned to summon Scar. They decide to get Makini's bakora staff, since she's too inexperienced to be a threat, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. The hyenas kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. Back in the Pride Lands, Ma Tembo finally finds a new water source. All is fine in the Pride Lands, but the Lion Guard is unaware that a new foe is lurking within the volcano. Cast Starring *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Kevin Schon as Chungu *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa *Rob Lowe as Simba *Gabrielle Union as Nala *Eden Riegel as Kiara *Sarah Hyland as Tiifu *Madison Pettis as Zuri Guest Starring *David Oyelowo as Scar *Christian Slater as Ushari *Landry Bender as Makini *Beau Black as Nne *Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo *Justin Felbinger as Mtoto Appearances Trivia *This episode contained several references to The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Media NEW_Lion_Guard_EPISODE_PROMO.|A mini preview for "The Rise of Scar" The_Lion_Guard_Ono_and_the_Egg_%26_The_Rise_of_Scar_Teaser|A preview for "The Rise of Scar" Lion Guard The Rise of Scar Behind the Scenes|A behind-the-scenes look at "The Rise of Scar" The_Lion_Guard_THE_RISE_OF_SCAR_TRAILER|A preview for "The Rise of Scar" The_Lion_Guard_–The_Rise_of_Scar_EXLCUSIVE_CLIP|Kion meets Makini Lion_Guard_Fujo_The_Rise_of_Scar_intro_song_HD_Clip|The "Fujo" sequence in "The Rise of Scar" Lion_Guard_Path_of_Honor_(feat._BABY_KION!)_The_Rise_of_Scar_Song_HD_Clip|The "Path of Honor" sequence in "The Rise of Scar" The_Lion_Guard_Bring_Back_a_Legend_song_The_Rise_of_Scar|The "Bring Back a Legend" sequence in "The Rise of Scar" Lion_Guard_SCAR_IS_SUMMONED_Kion%27s_Roar_of_the_Elders_The_Rise_of_Scar_HD_Clip|Scar is summoned by Janja and Ushari References Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion Guard: Season 2